


breaking and entering

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [326]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gloria and her mother get locked out at a very inconvenient time, and have to resort to desperate measures to get back in. Unfortunately, it might be a little too late.
Series: Commissions [326]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 5





	breaking and entering

Gloria and her mum do not get to spend a lot of time together since she left on her journey, ending with her becoming champion. Though she tries to visit as often as she can, her champion duties keep her in Wyndon most of the time, so whenever she is actually able to spend time with her mother, she takes that opportunity.

On one such occasion, the two decide to make a day of it, going into Motostoke to do some shopping, and then hitting some of the stores in Wedgehurst on their way back home. It has been a long day out, and the two of them are eager to get home for one very pressing reason. Not only are they both tired, but they have both recently admitted to needing to pee.

It was on the train back from Motostoke that Gloria first noticed the urge, but she tried to ignore it. If she got desperate enough, she could use the bathroom in Wedgehurst, but since she was certain their shopping would not take too long, she would rather just wait until she got home. Though she has had to get used to peeing wherever is available on the roads, that has not made her any fonder of the idea. At the very least, when she is visiting home, she can try and use her own bathroom whenever possible.

As they were leaving the store, though, Mum had asked her if she thought they should stop for a pee before leaving. That was when she realized that she had to go as well, and admitted that it had been building for a while, but that she thought she could make it until they got home, if Mum could. She agreed to wait it out, since it is not too long of a walk between the two small towns, and now, the two of them are finally home, and not a moment too soon.

Gloria is starting to really get desperate, and her mother is a little nervous about the state of her own bladder. When her daughter had said she could wait until she got home, she was a little disappointed. She is not so fond of using public bathrooms herself, and is always determined to wait as long as she can if it means that she can go at home, but at the time, it had already been pretty bad for her. If Gloria had needed to go badly enough to use a public bathroom, then she would have been able to justify it for herself, since it was for the sake of her daughter, and since it would make no since to stand around waiting while Gloria peed, when she could go ahead and take care of her need at the same time.

But Gloria is tougher than that, and said she could hold it, so what choice did she have? It would have looked silly for her to beg her daughter to change her mind, all to use a public bathroom that she would ordinarily never consider, and if Gloria could hold it until they got home, so could she. And both of them have managed to wait that long, just like they said they could, but she really can’t wait to get inside.

The master bedroom has its own bathroom in her house, so she does not have to worry about if she will let Gloria go first or not. All she has to do is open the door, and the two of them can get inside, and finally relieve themselves. She turns the knob, and…it stays stuck. Locked.

“That’s funny,” she mumbles, before trying it again. She knows that she left it unlocked. Postwick is just the sort of place where you don’t have to worry about if you remember to lock up or not, because everyone knows everyone, and crimes like burglary just don’t happen. More often than not, she does not bother locking up, trusting her beloved Budew to scare off any potential burglars, should they happen to, against all odds, show up in Postwick and target her house specifically. Small as the Budew may be, she has no doubt that it can be fearsome.

Her door is clearly locked, though. She jiggles the doorknob, hoping that it might somehow shake loose, before Gloria asks, “Well, are you going to get out your keys?”

“I didn’t lock the door, though,” she replies, “so it shouldn’t be locked.”

Immediately, a look of dread crosses Gloria’s face. “I…I forgot.”

“Forgot what, dear?” A stab from her bladder makes her wince, and she tries to hide that from her daughter.

“I’m so used to Wyndon, I just…I mean, I have to lock up my flat whenever I leave, and I just turned the little lock before I came out…” she mumbles, looking at the ground. “I didn’t know you weren’t carrying your keys.”

Realization dawns on her, that Gloria was the one to lock her out. “Oh, no, that’s alright, don’t worry about it! It probably wouldn’t kill me to be a little more cautious, or at least carry my keys…but don’t worry, we have a spare!”

With that, she gets down on the ground to lift the rock that it hides under, noting that this puts quite a lot of strain on her bladder. She would give anything to already be inside, emptying her bladder, but this is just a minor setback. At least, it is until she lifts the rock and does not find the key. Frantically, she starts groping around, reaching under plants, trying to find it, before she remembers.

“Oh, no…” Slowly, she stands back up.

“What is it, Mum?”

“Remember when I came to visit you a few weeks ago? I…lent the spare key to Hop’s mum, and she never gave it back to me when I got home, and I didn’t…I forgot to go get it from her,” she admits, and Gloria’s eyes widen, before she relaxes again, trying not to panic.

“Well, that’s alright. We can just pop in and get the key back right away,” she says. “And perhaps they’ll let us stop in to pee while we’re at it…” She is a little embarrassed to suggest that, but she does feel like things are getting pretty bad, and even though she will be close to being able to use her own bathroom, something tells her that Hop’s mother will want to talk for a bit, and that is more than she will be able to bear. At least if they pee over there, then they will not have to be rude by rushing out without making much conversation.

“You’re right, you’re right, no need to panic,” Mum agrees, and so, the two of them leave their shopping bags in front of the door before making the trip to their neighbors. It is still a short walk, the houses not right on top of each other like they are in the bigger cities, and it feels like it takes much longer than it actually does, with the state that the two of them are in right now.

But they reach their house quickly, only to find that the lights are out, which does not look promising. They exchange a glance before Mum still tries to knock, but they are met with silence. She knocks again, then tries the doorbell, and there is still nothing. It is rare for there to be absolutely no one home. Though Leon has remained in Wyndon even since Gloria defeated him, and though Hop spends most of his time working with Sonia, between their mother and their grandparents, there is usually at least one person at home.

Shifting back and forth nervously, the girls are soon forced to admit that there is no one home, and that they are not going to be able to get their key this way. Quickly, she pulls out her phone to call Hop’s mother, who picks up and asks what she needs.

“Are you out right now?”

“Yes, Leon invited us all out for a day!” she says, clearly excited. Quite the coincidence, since Gloria happens to be visiting home at the same time that the former champion has made time for his family. “Did you need something? I’m afraid we won’t be back for a while yet.”

“Oh, no, nothing at all. I just thought about my spare key, but you can bring that back any old time,” Mum lies, glad that her friend can’t tell through the phone just how desperate she is. They hang up not long after that, and she turns to find Gloria practically jogging in place, trying to keep herself under control. This is really bad, and they both realize it, but they are not sure what else to do.

“Maybe we can break in somehow?” asks Gloria.

“Into our own home? Not sure how we can pull that off without doing too much property damage, but alright,” her mother agrees, and the two walk back home, finding it even more torturous this time, as they both continue to cope with their bursting bladders. Back at the front door, neither of them can hold still, and both try and brainstorm ideas for how to get inside.

Naturally, the first thing they try is the credit card trick, but sliding a card in the doorway does nothing for them, and no matter how they try, they are not able to get the door to open like this. Instead, they just risk damaging a few cards before deciding that this is not worth the risk. But what else can they do?

Walking is becoming difficult for both of them, but they begin searching around the outside of the house, trying every window that they can reach. Neither of them are able to find a window that was accidentally left unlocked, which is just the worst luck, because Mum knows that she typically has a hard time remembering to lock them when she has had them open to let some fresh air in. Why would this be the one time she actually remembered?

“Any luck?” Gloria asks, once they have met back up in front of the house. She shakes her head, and watches her daughter bite her lip. Both had been trying to act strong for the sake of the other, but by now, they are both too desperate to try and hide it. This is quickly becoming a terrible predicament, and they need to find a way to get inside quickly, before things take a turn for the worse.

“What if Budew broke in for us?” This time, Gloria knows that her suggestion is ridiculous, but she still tries it, not able to think of anything else.

“That would be a little too much. It’s a bit more expensive to replace broken windows than it is to deal with some wet clothes.” This is the first time that either of them has outright addressed the fact that they might end up wetting themselves. Both of them want to avoid that at most costs, but Gloria can agree that destroying a window to get in _would_ be a little extreme, and even though she knows that she could probably afford the repairs easily, she understands why her mother would not want to do something like that either way.

But what else is there? Hop’s family will not be back for a while, and even if they were to fly back right away, there is no guarantee that they would get back in time to prevent disaster. Not that either of them would ask his family for something like that. They must be enjoying their day in Wyndon, so it would be a bit much to expect any of them to drop everything just to fly back home and open their door for Gloria and her mother to use their bathrooms.

If only they had left it unlocked, but Mum tried that before they gave up and left. It would have felt a little wrong to just go into their house when they were not home, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and Mum is certain that, if she were to explain the circumstances to her friend, she would have understood perfectly, and not blamed her at all for that. But as things are, none of that really matters.

All that matters is that they do not know what to do now. There is no way to get into their house without causing any serious damage, and there is no way that they can wait all day for Hop’s family to come back. Neither of them want to end up wetting themselves, but since they are still in town, neither is willing to take the risk of squatting behind a bush and going outside. Even if Postwick is not a particularly busy town, they still have neighbors that could wander by at any time, so every idea that involves immediate relief has to be immediately written off.

“Do you think you can make it back to Wedgehurst?” Gloria asks, after a moment of thinking. There are no public bathrooms in town, but if they could back to the neighboring town, there is the Pokemon Center, which also gives them a place to stay until that evening, when Hop’s family returns and can give them their key back. All in all, it is the best idea that they have right now, but even Gloria is not sure if she is going to be able to make it that far.

She is used to having to hold it on the road, of course. After all, she does not _like_ peeing outside, so even though she is not so fond of public bathrooms, she finds them to be preferable to going outside, and often on her journey, if she knew that she could make it to a public bathroom, she would hold out as long as she possibly could, just to avoid peeing on the road. Oftentimes, she found herself really cutting it close, pushing herself to her very limit to avoid an accident, but as long as she always made it in the end, she decided that it did not matter. When she was camping at night, it was a different story, and she had no choice, but when she could avoid it, she always would.

Mum does not have the same advantage that she does, of having no choice but to hold it or do something that she would rather not. She spends most of her time at home, tending to her garden, where the bathroom is always right inside. Though she is older, her bladder is not as strong as Gloria’s has become, dealing with the traveling, on top of lengthy Pokemon battles that sometimes drag on so long that they become rather inconvenient.

“It might be a bit too far,” she replies with an embarrassed mumble. “Are we sure that there’s not another way in the house?”

Gloria knows that they have tried everything, that there is nothing left to try, and that if they stand any chance of making it to Wedgehurst, the more time they spend here, the more likely it is that the chance will pass them by. Already, she keeps pushing a hand under her skirt to hold herself, and she has seen her mother’s hand go between her legs a few times. Neither of them can stand still for even a second now, with both obviously so desperate that they do not have much time left before they lose all control. Her panties have grown rather damp with a few leaks along the way, so she has no time to waste.

“I don’t think there is, unless you really do want to break a window,” Gloria says, groaning a bit as she does, shuffling her weight from foot to foot. “If you want to do that, we can definitely…I’m sure I could replace the glass…”

“But how long would that take? And how would we explain it?” Mum asks. As she does, she grabs herself again, squirming around rapidly. She keeps stalling it out even though it is clear that she is not going to make it, as if she just expects the ideal solution to come about if she just waits long enough. While she does her desperate dance, fighting with all she has to hold back the flood, Gloria tries to come up with a way to help, not just her mother, but herself as well.

“If you can’t make it to Wedgehurst then we don’t have a choice. We’re going to have to get in somehow, or else we’re going to be waiting out here in wet clothes,” she insists. “We can just say some Pokemon training got a little out of hand, and we can try a rush job, but I just…nng, I don’t think even I can hold it until we get to a Pokemon Center!”

Mum knows that she is not going to be able to make it. She has known that since Gloria first made the suggestion, but she wants to be able to hold it, to look strong for her daughter. Her desperation has gotten so terrible that she can’t think straight anymore, not able to make the right decision, and stalling things out when neither of them have the time to waste on anything but the solution that they need.

“Alright, you can…you can do something about the windows,” she groans, doubling over, jamming another hand between her legs, holding herself to try and prevent a leak, but it is no good. A spurt of liquid slips past her defenses, soaking into her panties, and another follows, and another, until she is sure that her overalls will show a bit of dampness. “Please, hurry, I’m leaking!”

Now that she is on the edge, she no longer wants to hesitate. She can’t hide that she is about to lose control, can’t even hold still for a second, and does not want to have to wait. Will she even be able to climb through the window without losing it? If only she had given in from the start and let Gloria do whatever she wanted, then everything would have been okay, but now she has pushed herself too close to her limit, and she really is not sure if she can make it.

“Alright, um, Budew, come over here!” Gloria says, and the Pokemon responds easily to her command. Despite not being one that either of them really use for battle, and despite ultimately belonging to Mum, the Budew responds readily to Gloria, both from familiarity of being with her all these years, and because of Gloria’s natural commanding nature, a top grade trainer through and through.

But Mum does not have the chance to be too impressed with her daughter’s abilities as a trainer. She clamps down hard, doing everything in her power to stop any further leaks from slipping past her defenses, but there is really nothing that she can do in a situation like this. There is nothing that she can do but accept the fact that there is now a very visible wet spot on her overalls, and that she is probably not going to be able to climb through the window without even bigger leaks, because she already can’t let go of herself without leaking even more.

Gloria orders some move or another, and Budew does as told, aiming straight for the window, and it cracks a bit, but does not break. Another move is ordered, and it is enough to break through the glass, but it is already too late. As she watches the glass crumble and fall inward, Mum also feels a leak that turns out to be more than a leak, and she goes still, halting her dancing as her hands fall to her sides, and her overalls are completely flooded.

It takes Gloria a moment to realize what is happening as she congratulates Budew, thanking it for the help while hopping from foot to foot, fighting against her own bursting bladder, but when she realizes that Mum is not saying anything and not moving forward, she turns back to see what is going on, and her mouth falls open as she watches the dark spot spreading across the front of her mother’s overalls, as she completely and totally wets herself.

If they had done this just a little bit sooner, then it might have been possible for the two of them to avoid something like this, but they tried so many other things to avoid this, and it ended with the window shattered and Mum still soaking her panties. If only they had gone to the bathroom while they were still out, if only Gloria had not said that she wanted to wait until she got home, if only she had not locked the door without thinking, if only Hop’s mum had returned the spare key…

There are a lot of things that would have helped them prevent this, and listing them now does nothing to change what has happened. Budew looks between the two of them, curious and not understanding why Gloria went from praising it to gawking at her distressed mother. Finally, it gives up on trying to figure them out, and goes back to its favorite place to sunbathe, completely unconcerned.

“Mum, I’m sorry, I wasn’t…” She trails off, not sure how she can apologize for something like this, but her mother waves her off.

“Don’t worry about me,” she replies, as she finally feels her stream slow to a stop. She is amazed at just how much she has been able to hold, and for such a long time. It is a miracle that she lasted this long at all, all things considered. “Just get in the house, before you end up wet too!”

“Right!” Gloria reaches through the broken glass, careful not to cut herself, with her other hand pushed under her skirt, holding herself, feeling how damp her panties already are, as she unlocked the window. But once she moves to open the window, needing both hands to do so, her knees buckle beneath her, and that is all that she can handle.

Standing right outside her house, so close to the relief that she has worked so hard to obtain, her bladder decides it is tired of waiting for relief, and gives up on the fight all together. She remains frozen, holding onto the window, halfway open, with her knees knocking together, and a steady stream of pee gushing out of her, soaking through her panties and spraying to the ground beneath her with a loud hiss. Her skirt is not completely safe, and she ends up with a wet dress as well as wet panties by the time her bladder is completely empty.

Even though she has already ended up in such a humiliating predicament, Mum can’t help but feel a stab of sympathy for her daughter as she realizes that Gloria has not made it either. It is unfortunate that neither of them were able to hold it, and that they had to destroy a window, only to end up soaked either way. Of course. They are going to have to get inside to be able to clean up and change clothes without anyone else finding out, so perhaps that part was inevitable.

Even so, they both have plenty of regrets in regards to what they could have done differently. Even risking getting caught peeing outside would have probably ended better than this, but since this is what they chose, this is what they ended up with. Gloria, once she is done soaking herself, climbs through the window so that she can unlock the door, letting her mother in. The two of them get cleaned up and call a window repair service, and then vow to one another that they are never going to speak of this afternoon again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
